thomas1edward2henry3fandomcom-20200215-history
The Blame Game
Episode III: The Blame Game is the third episode of the first season of The Engines of Sodor. It was uploaded on August 17, 2013. Plot One unusually hot day, Duncan is complaining like anything. He annoyingly says that Mr. Percival is trying to kill them, and Duncan gets no rest. Skarloey and Rheneas try to make him feel better, but Mr. Percival arrives, and says though it's a hot day, his engines should know better. Mr. Percival orders Duncan to get some slate trucks from the Slate Quarry and to take them to Lakeside. Duncan complains it's too much work and doesn't want to go, but does so Duncan puffs off to the Slate Quarry, complaining all way. Duncan arrives at the Quarry where Bertram is. Duncan departs from the Quarry and takes the slate trucks to Lakeside, however it is taking a while for the slate to be unloaded. Suddenly, Sir Handel rushes in much too quickly and crashes at the back of Duncan's train, breaking his slate. Duncan yells at Sir Handel for crashing into his train, and Sir Handel apologizes to Duncan and tells him it wasn't his fault. Duncan doesn't believe Sir Handel until he tells Duncan that it was Peter Sam's fault. Peter Sam idles around at the sheds when Duncan and Sir Handel crep in. Peter Sam asks them if there is something wrong, to which Duncan tells Peter Sam that he caused Sir Handel to crash into his train. Peter Sam asks how he did it. Sir Handel explains to Peter Sam that he made Sir Handel late for his train and caused him to hurry and crash into Duncan's slate trucks. Skarloey tells Sir Handel and Duncan that they can't blame someone else for something that "clearly" was their fault. Peter Sam says that it wasn't Sir Handel's fault, and it wasn't Peter Sam's fault either. Peter Sam explains that the reason he was held up was because that Bulgy had an accident on the road just outside the station, so they blame him. Rusty tries to tell Duncan and Sir Handel to forget about it, but they don't listen. The next day, Sir Handel sees Bulgy and doesn't hesitate to give him a piece of his mind. Sir Handel stops at the platform and tells Bulgy he has some words to peck with him. Sir Handel tells Bulgy he caused his accident, Bulgy doesn't know what Sir Handel is talking about, he tells Bulgy that he caused Peter Sam to get held up in the station, which made him crash into Duncan's train and injuring a walker. Bulgy knows the road accident was entirely his fault. He was speeding and ran into a lorry. Though Bulgy doesn't want to admit it, and says to Sir Handel that he crashed into the lorry, and the driver was "drunk and sleepy". Sir Handel doesn't believe Bulgy, even though he says it's the truth. After a brief argument, Sir Handel puffs away, leaving Bulgy enraged. The next day, Peter Sam is taking some workmen to the Slate Quarry. On the way, he passes by Bulgy on the road. Suddenly, Bulgy shoots forward, knocking Peter Sam off the tracks. The police soon come to investigate. A policeman sighs that it has been only two days as the same bus got involved in another accident at the same location. Peter Sam tells the policeman that it wasn't an accident, but intentional road rage. Peter Sam's driver says it was well put, and explains to the police what happened. That evening, Duncan and Sir Handel hear about the incident and they became furious. Sir Handel questions what made Bulgy think he could just bash other engines, and Duncan says he'd like to teach a Bulgy a lesson. Skarloey asks what it would accomplish, Rusty says it will escalate the situation to disaster, and points out that Bulgy may already be removed from the road, but remains persistent. Duke sighs that they'll have to learn for themselves. As the night went on, Duncan had begun to hate Bulgy even more. The next morning, Duncan sees Bulgy blocking a crossing at Lakeside. Duncan charges at Bulgy, sending him crashing into a shop and setting it on fire. A workman goes to call 999. Shortly, the fire crew arrives as well as Ivo Hugh with the Breakdown Train. Though Bulgy had suffered a large amount of damage, but removed before a fire could destroy him, and he'll be able to be repaired. Mr. Percival tells Duncan it was Sir Handel who caused his accident was Sir Handel. Duncan had damaged himself, Bulgy and the new shop, along with sending a man to the hospital. Mr. Percival says to Duncan that once he's repaired, he'll be spending two weeks at the Slate Quarry with Bertram and he won't be allowed to leave the quarry. Characters * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Rusty * Duncan * Duke * Bertram * Bulgy * Mr. Percival * Chief of Police * Master Bates * Ivo Hugh (does not speak) * Diesel 10 (cameo) * Sir Tophan Hatt (cameo) * Victor (deleted scene) * Kevin (deleted scene cameo) Cast * EnterprisingEngine93: Bertram * Ringo Starr: Master Bates (archive recording) * Tommy Davias: Skarloey * TheThomasFam1991: Peter Sam * TheJamesklok: Rusty * Thomas1Edward2Henry3: Everyone Else Quotes Bertram: Good tidings, Duncan. You certainly look cheerfully on this fine occasion. Duncan: angrily PAH! Bertram: laughs (Duncan leaves with his train. Fade to Lakeside station Duncan is waiting for workmen to unload to slate, but it took a long time.) Duncan: COME ON! Can't you see I wanna go home?! (Suddenly, Sir Handel came rushing in but couldn’t stop and ended up crashing into Duncan's train, breaking his slate.) Duncan: in horror AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOD DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, SIR HANDEL?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Sir Handel: I'm SORRY! It wasn't my fault! Duncan: angry Oh, really? You crashing to my slate cars! Sir Handel: It was all Peter Sam's fault. He was just sitting there at the station, so I can't get through to my train. I had to hurry, but I didn't know that you were there! Duncan: scoffs Well, we better go to teach Pete a lesson, shall we? Peter Sam: Looks like you dumb idiot bus! You caused Duncan's accident. Bulgy: I ain't taking more of this bullSHIT!! Transcript Main article: The Blame Game/Transcript Trivia * Originally, there was a scene of Duncan at the Sodor Steamworks with Victor telling him the moral of the story. It was cut because of length reasons (although it likely would have remained today, seeing how long later episodes are getting.) * This is the first episode to features EnterprisingEngine93, TheThomasFan1991, and theJamesKlok as voice actors. * With a length of 9:27, this episode held the record of being the shortest in the series until it was surpassed by Special Engines, which is 9:14. * Audio from WTLNetworks YouTube Poop Hanree(Henry) Goes Gallivanting of to Poo is used. The "Oi! You!" is from the episode Thomas in Trouble/Thomas Breaks the Rules. * Victor and Kevin were going to appear in this episode, but were dropped for unknown reasons. * Apart from Diesel 10's usual Easter egg cameo, all the engines in the episode are narrow gauge. * This episode marks the only a few things: ** The only episode to feature Tommy Davias as the voice of Skarloey. ** The only episode until Season 3 to have Thomas1Edward2Henry3 as Rheneas. JakerBraker123 later took over the role from Attack of the Railway Pirates onwards. Antagonist(s): Bulgy Goofs * When Sir Handel and Duncan return to the sheds, Peter Sam has his old funnel. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes focusing on Duncan Category:The Engines of Sodor Category:Episodes focusing on Sir Handel Category:Episodes focusing on Peter Sam